Celestia's Daughter
by Samjam75
Summary: Celestia has a daughter that no pony knows about. Not even them. I do not own My Little Pony.
1. Chapter 1

Starlight enter the room, Celestia was up and Luna was with her. "What is it Tia", the black mare said.

"Oh Luna, how can I explain this to you."

"What is it, spit it out."

"I have a son and a daughter", said Celestia.

"What, wait a second itsn't Twilight and Shining Armor right?"

"No it is not them, my daughter is Twilight's age though."

"Not..."

"Not any of her friends ethier."

"So it is..."

"Luna, I would tell you but you will find out soon enough."

"Fine, when will I find out?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"That is good, well thank you for warning me."

"Luna, they will hate me."

"No they won't, goodnight Tia.

"Goodnight Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

A white mare was getting ready for the new naming of the captian of the Royal Guard, she couldn't wait.

"Starfall are you ready", called her brother.

"Coming."

As she came out of the room, her brother Lance was all ready and he had is guard uniform on.

"Let's go then" he said.

When they got to the castle and went inside, Starfall saw the Five Princesses and almost ran over Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"I am so sorry, Princess."

"That is all right, are you Lance's sister?"

"Yes I am."

"Well good luck, brothers that are Captain's of the Royal Guard can be busy."

"I think I will be fine."

Later during the naming.

"Today is an important day for the Royal Guard, Prince Shining Armour is decided to name the new Captain of the Royal Guard."

"The new captain of the royal guard is... Lance!"

"Thank you everypony, but thank you, Starfall, without you I do not think I would have become a guard. I want you to tell everypony why I became a royal guard."

Starfall came up an began.

"Well, most of you do not know Lance and my backstory. I will tell you now. We lived with our father, Red, our brother, Champion, and our sister, Sunlight. We never knew our mother. The weird think is, is that our dad and brother were earth ponies; Lance was a peagus and Sunlight and I were unicorns. We were going up to the family farm and Red took Champion and Sunlight up this narrow path first and the worst happen; there was a rockfall. We soon found out that there were no survoirs. That is when Lance truned to the royal guard and he become a guard."

Later that night, Starfall was looking at the stars.

Next think she knew Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were next to her.

"Princess!"

"Starfall, there is something important I need to tell you" said Princess Celestia.

"What is it Princess?"

"You are my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha..." Said Starfall.

"Yes, you and your brother are my kids"

"But... This can't be possible"

Celestia touch Starfall's horn and she turned into an alicorn.

"It is very much possible", Celestia said.

"Starfall are you all right", said Luna.

"I did not think she could be ... NO I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!"

Starfall ran out of the room and crashed into Twilight.

"Woah, Starfall you have wing..."

Starfall ran faster and did not hear what she said.

She just kept on running till she got home.

There she crashed on to her bed.

_My world has been turned upside down and I can not do anything to fix it. _She thought

There she passed out


	4. Chapter 4

Faint Sunlight came into the room.

"Starfall, Starfall."

"Huh, Princess Luna what are you doing here" said Starfall.

Then every came back to Starfall all the things that happen at the Castle.

"Starfall, listen your mother..."

"She is not my MOTHER"

"Ok, Celestia only did what she thought was right for you.

"What about Lance?"

"Lance is not your brother"

"What, how"

"He is your age and was an orphan."

"Celestia made him your older brother with her magic."

"Great, my life is messed up and there is no way I can change it, right?"

"Well, you could become the princess of the stars."

"What?"

"You can controll the stars"

"This is to much" Starfall said as she flew out the window.

_What am I going to do? _she thought


	5. Chapter 5

Starfall's wings gave out as she was flying over a river. As she fell she thought about everything that had happen. She found out that her mother was Celestia, her brother was not her brother. _How many secrets have been told tonight? _She thought. When she was about to hit the water, something or someone prevented her from hitting.

"How did I get from mid-air to bank of the river!?" Starfall knew she was going to travel away for a while and she realized that she did not have the supplies she would need. She could fly back home to get the supplies, but Luna could be there or anypony else. So going to get supplies was not an option. Suddenly pain shot through her whole body, as she turned around she saw that one of her wings were broken. She did not have anything to mend her wing, no food, no map, and she did not have anything to allow her to get water from the river in front of her.

Starfall started to pace, "I should have thought this out and…" As she turned around she saw someone she did not want to see and someone she had heard so many stories about.

"Ah…..are you Starfall", they said.

"Yes, I am Discord" she said. 


End file.
